


Move Those Hips for Us

by anassa_anemou



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Bathroom Sex, Clubbing, Drunk Sex, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Secret Relationship, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2132934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anassa_anemou/pseuds/anassa_anemou





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [musikurt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/gifts).



It all starts with the formal and Danny might have laughed at it if anyone told him before it happened. Scott hands at his neck, the careless way he let everyone think he didn’t mind being there, with the guy gay, that it was just normal. School-normal, formal-normal, more normal than Danny himself, gay-and-popular Danny. He knew it wasn’t true, but Scott left a lasting image at him and he knew he felt at least admiration for the guy, when before he just gone along, because he wanted the lacrosse team to win and Scott was one of their best shot.

It changed with how weird things start to happen and how Scott seems to be always there to help. It got bizarre with Jackson’s tales, and how Lydia becomes pack, deferring to Scott in almost everything. Allison dies, Isaac visits and he sees how much the guy worships Scott. It’s Scott, Scott and Scott, from everyone around him, even when he is not in Beacon anymore and he has no idea how that happened. 

Now, looking back, he sees how much he lost, of how much he knew both Scott and the others lived and that he wasn’t part of it. He wanted an out, even when Ethan had meant too much for him, when he was the first nice boyfriend Danny had in forever; he didn't wanted to believe the nice guy was bad all along. The supernatural was not something he wanted to deal with and he is still glad he moved forward, that he chose to go to college out of range, to graduate high school out of Beacon Hills and that he managed to befriend Jackson again.

So why the hell is he here drinking with Scott, Isaac and Stiles, and the Grumpy Derek/Miguel, when he could be at London with Jackson, working and having fun, and just knowing something of the supernatural and not on the bloody Beacon all over again? Well, Danny can only guess is because Isaac and Scott doubled him with kicked puppy eyes and Stiles would not stop talking, not even when Miguel, he knows it’s Derek, but is fun to make fun of the guy, started growling. 

“So is the douchebag thinking of coming back?” Stiles asks with a smirk and when the hell did the guy managed to do that without looking awkward or plain evil?

“Jackson has a fiance and I doubt he wants to get involved with pack business again, thought he said I should give his phone to Derek, he knows you are not his Alpha anymore, but Hayla, his knew Alpha and fiance, wants to meet his former one.” Danny looks at Derek’s face as his eyes widen for a second before turning into a scowl.

“Oh god! Imagine that? Jackson wants daddy to meet his bride.” Isaac and Scott laugh too, and suspiciously trade snickers behind their hands. Danny is almost sure they are saying Stiles is pack!mom then, because Derek smiles too and Stiles frowns, before pinching Scott’s side. “You don’t get it started, if I’m pack!mom and he is pack!daddy, what are you? Pack!Stepdad, from a future marriage?”

Danny almost falls from the chair when Derek pulls Stiles chair, making them stick together, and it's impressive how they when Stiles limbs fail around. They aren’t subtle, and Danny can see Derek is somewhat possessive, but Stiles acts as this is new, blushing and turning to look at Kira and Lydia dancing at the dance floor. 

“So, let me get this straight, you didn’t manage to get Lydia, Scott broke up with Kira because she went away to take of her mother and they thought it would to hard to stay apart. Isaac went to France to be away from everyone after Allison.” Danny pauses and then continues, knowing that her death still stings in all of them. “ Miguel here had three or four crazy bitches and Stiles hooked up with his cousin, and in the end they got together and Lydia and Kira are in a open relationship? Boy, all of you been busy here, and not only with supernatural stuff.” Danny smiles and sees Isaac tense for a second and then laugh it off, even if it sounds fake.

“Lydia thinks it’s the best of both worlds, because she has someone smart beside her, and she still can get dumb guys to fulfill her other needs.” Stiles frowns and then continues. “I think they are good for each other and I’m happy they aren’t labeling anything. Lydia said once she could be bi, but I think more accurate to say she is brain-sexual; she likes people that can keep up, even if they don't know about everything that she says.”

“And you and Miguel, some kinky incest, is it?” Danny likes to make fun of Stiles and is nice to Derek make cold eyes at him, it means the guy likes Stiles, and after all the shit Stiles been through, he really deserve a nice guy or girl. 

“They are like a married old couple, Stiles only needs an apron to be a fifth’s wife.” Isaac croons and Scott snicker, talking about sexy red heels to match.

“Like you are one to talk, you two living together and the doorman said no one but me and Derek visited on the week’s days and I found pretty lace lingerie.” Scott blushes so hard and it’s so cute, Danny gets mesmerized, he always thought the guys was too mellow and aloof to fall for it, at least after the whole cutesy Allison-and-Scott thing. 

It’s funny how Isaac looks guilty, how he looks away and excuses himself to leave the table and go dance with the girls. Scott looks angrily at Stiles and Derek just frowns hard, until his face clears and he goes to the bar. He doesn’t hear what Stiles says in Scott’s ear, be he looks serious and Danny feels bad for making everyone’s mood go sour. He thinks Isaac only got uncomfortable because he doesn't like to talk about feelings, and that maybe he and Scott didn't figure everything out; he knows is not about the sex, Isaac had been exhibitionist enough when he visited Danny in London.

When Derek comes back he has shot glasses in hand and he spreads then on the table, five for himself and Stiles, two for Danny, one for Scott and two he thinks are for Isaac, because he pours a blue liquid in them, as well as Scott’s and his own. Apparently is time to get wasted, werewolf style, and Danny has to reevaluate what he thought of the guy, because got the impression, from Jackson’s telling, he was super uptight.

If Isaac and Scott are together, and Stiles and Derek are a thing, maybe he has to reevaluate everyone and figure that he isn’t the only one different either. He downs his shots and goes to dance with Lydia; thank god, she feels the same, lesbianism or not. There are too many changes clogging his mind at the moment, he appreciates her familiarity.


	2. Chapter 2

Hours later he feels good, buzzed, but not out of himself and it’s really good. Danny danced with Kira and Lydia, and two cute guys that just approached him. He tried to dance with Stiles, just to get a laugh, but Derek managed to swing him away every time. Scott is nowhere in sight and Isaac is beyond drunk, his eyes glowing sometimes, and isn’t that bad?

He nods his head, tries to make Lydia look at him, but she seems completely overwhelmed by Kira hips, just watching the kitsune swing her hips and practically give her a lap dance. Danny laughs at his friend dazed face, he doesn’t think she ever looked like that near any guy. He strides forward, coming near Isaac and he is instantly draw by the werewolf’s dancing.

“Isaac...” Danny feels hot, sticky even from all the dancing and Isaac keeps drawing him in, making their bodies flow around each other.

They aren’t exactly touching, just moving near each other, as if there is a current that doesn’t let them get too near, tensing at each second. Danny has no idea of what is playing, especially not when someone bumps into him and makes him stumble into Isaac, their chest awkwardly pressing against each other.

“Fuck.” Isaac curses and steadies him, hand in his hip.

Now they move against each other, one of Isaac’s hand burning like a brand against Danny’s hip, Danny’s own arms involving Isaac’s neck. The air is filled with musk and Danny let’s his head rest against Isaac’s neck, trying to breath for a second, to rest and relax for a few seconds.

He is surprised when Isaac pulls him flush against his chest, there is no space between now, and it’s doing things to Danny. If before he was hot with the dancing, now he is starting to feel the hot coil in lower belly and the haze of the drinking is passing, which makes him freeze.

“What about Scott?”

Isaac frowns and moves slightly away, letting Danny almost tumble against a guy that is squeezing past them to get to the bar. They stare at each other for a second, before Isaac surges forward, and grabs his face, pulling him for a kiss. It’s fucking hot, Isaac mouths devouring his and Danny feels so light, he can’t even think what he is doing. 

Danny bites into Isaac’s lower lip, suking for a second before pulling his hair to get him closer, their crotches rubbing against each other. He moans when Isaac squeezes his butt, both of his hands massaging his cheeks, and just maddening. _What the hell is he doing now? Almost fucking someone else boyfriend?”_

There is someone at his back, maybe someone else decided to dance with them, it’s not the first time his heated dance floor movements brought other people around, but Danny’s head it’s confused by everything is happening and for a second he feels trapped, suffocated by the situation and the heat. 

“Sh, Sh, come on Danny.” It’s Scott’s voice, his hands patting at Danny’s sides, his mouth meeting Isaac’s over Danny’s shoulder. 

He looks beyond Isaac and he sees Stiles and Lydia laughing, both of them doing silly kisses at the air as if the small fight between Scott and Isaac was an elaborate plan to get him. Even Derek has a smirk in his face, and he almost faint when the guy smiles ferociously, and it’s only then Danny realizes he was being guided out of the crowd and into the bathroom’s direction. 

“What…?” 

“Come on.” Isaac pulls him by his shirt, his eyes way more focuses than they were before. 

“You weren’t drunk.” Danny states and he sees Scott laugh, bright and sunny, not at all how someone in fight should behave.

“And we didn’t fight.” Scott pushes him in the handicap bathroom, murmuring something about space. 

His shirt is rapidly thrown into the floor and Scott doesn’t lose time in pressing against the cold tile wall, his hand pressing against his cock, restless and firm. Isaac is kissing his neck, his teeth scratching the skin. Danny smiles, and wonder if Isaac been planning since he stay a semester in London with Danny and they had sex in the kitchen balcony just to screw with Jackson. 

He takes then the initiative, knowing he wants it too. He has no idea how he got here, but he will enjoy it.


	3. Chapter 3

***

Scott bites into Danny’s neck, and it’s maddening, because it gives him a rush, he knows Scott is a alpha and fuck, he really doesn’t want to become a werewolf, but he has a terrible biting kink and it brings back memories: Isaac was specially fond of the back of his neck, and loved to fuck him from behind just to have a easy access to the area. There are hands pushing his pants down, and suddenly there is a cock rubbing against his crack. Danny pushes Scott against the wall, fumbling to push his pants down and pull his cock out.

Danny falls to his knees, he feels some pain, but distracts himself when he starts tonguing Scott’s cock head. It’s not the biggest he had, but it’s pretty, not rosy, but a darker shade, and with the skin still there. He opens his mouth wide and moves his tongue all over the head, making Scott pull at his hair.

It’s fucking hot to look up and see Isaac watching him as Scott bends him back, pulling him off and then drawing him back in. Scott fucks him carefully, at first is not enough to make Danny lose himself, because he wants it rougher, but it’s nice and he let’s the other chose the pace.  
“Come on Scott, let me..” Isaac pulls Danny off, pushing him to the side and bringing his hand to rub his own cock against Scott’s, jacking them both off.

It’s silly, but Danny almost feels jealous, he wanted Scott to fuck his mouth until he gagged and it was Isaac to brought him to this, so why push him to the side? He sees them and look amazing like that, kissing roughly as Danny stands by, just watching them get off on each other.  
“Are you just going to watch?” Isaac smirks at him and Danny doesn’t even think before he bites into Isaac’s side, making pull from Scott and whelp in surprise. 

“Come here, Danny.” Scott pulls him up, smiling at their antics and makes him lean against the wall, his back turned to the other two. 

He hears a cap being open and then cold and wet fingers are probing his hole; before he sees one of them is in, getting in and off, while another finger starts stretching the opening again. The world reduces to those fingers, the movement of his body and of Scott’s chest against his back. He hears a moan and he thinks, maybe, Isaac is doing something equally delicious to Scott. 

When he is well stretched, Scott’s cock starts going in, the pressure steady, as is the hand on his lower stomach, pulling him back to mold against Scott’s chest. He almost wants to laugh: he can see his jeans still curled around his feet, and isn’t that hilarious? He is being fucked in a public bathroom, with his old high school crush and his sort of boyfriend, that was Danny’s own fuck buddy, and didn’t even stop to take off all the clothes. 

“Fuck him better, Scott! He didn’t giggle when I fucked him in London.” Isaac sounds breathless, his voice rough and low.  
Scott doesn’t respond, just slams the rest of the way, losing control for a second and making Danny gasp in pain. As if to ask forgiveness, Scott holds his hand, and kisses his neck, mumbling he will go slower. The rhythm is off at the beginning, until Isaac holds Danny’s hips with both hands, hugging Scott and him, making them stop moving so he can make them fuck just right.

And Danny fucking howls when Scott starts fucking him in earnest, picking Isaac pace. It’s so fucking good and exactly what Danny been needing. He lets his forehead rest against his arms, trying to hold somehow in the slippery tiles, just forgetting anything else, beside the cock going in and out, Isaac’s breathy moans and the way Scott’s fingers will probably leave bruises in his hips. 

“Just like that...fuck” Danny smiles when Isaac curses and then he forgets all about it when Scott pushes him forward, fucking him deeper. It’s mind blowing when he starts to come.

It’s a long time before he can figure out why he is feeling cold. Scott kisses his neck and Isaac is just there, hugging his side. Scott pulls his shirt from the floor and insists on putting it back on Danny, smoothing it over. Isaac pulls his pants up again, and smirks when Danny feels come trickling and frowns. 

“Come on, let’s get home and take a shower.” Scott looks fucked, his mouth read and shinny and his eyes still glazed and Danny is fucking loving the look.

“Only if you bath me.” Danny smiles at the dimples Isaac shows and he thinks maybe this won’t be a game of a one night stand.

“We can even massage you, get you all oiled up and start all over again.” They move from the bathroom stall and Danny blushes when he sees Derek standing at the door, apparently holding people off from disturbing. Isaac doesn’t care, and winks at Derek as he continues to say all the things he wants to do with Danny.He and Scott are a little behind, Scott’s hand resting at his lower back, guiding out, when he can see Isaac saying goodbye to Lydia and Kira. 

“Don’t worry, we are going to take care of you.” Scott’s face is so earnest, that Danny nods.

He can’t know what will happen with this, but maybe this time he won’t mind getting tangled with the supernatural side of Beacon Hills. Isaac joins them and slips a hand into Danny’s own and he feels happy. Maybe he can convince Isaac of letting Danny fuck him when they get back to the apartment, he really been missing it.


End file.
